


Welcome Back.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Endgame, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Ian and Mickey endgame. I had to write this after 9x06.Spoiler if you haven't watched this lastest episode.Feedback is amazing! :)





	Welcome Back.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for 9x06.

 

The door was slammed shut; it all becoming real now. Ian’s 2 year sentence had now began and his head was filled with a million different things. He walked over and put his stuff on the top buck; trying to get a grip of himself. When he heard the door open again; his cellmate had arrived as well. Sighs and moves away from the beds and turns around to see a man he hasn’t seen in what? Two years? Not since he said goodbye at the border of Mexico; Mickey Milkovich. 

 

    The door had slammed behind Mickey as he looked at Ian, “I rolled on the cartel i was working for and in exchange, guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up?” Ian couldn’t even think straight; words seemed to escape him as well, so he went with; “holy fuck.” mumbles out as he watches Mickey walk past him. “Oh, hey I got bottom so, you’re on top.” lays on the bottom bunk; his arms under his head; smiling all checky at Ian. 

 

   Ian looked away for a second then looks back at Mickey and smiles; walks over and lays on top of him; pinning one of his hands down while the other cups his check; staring at him. ‘ _ He’s real..this isn’t a dream.’ _  Mickey cupped Ians check then they both paused then kissed each other hard. Ian melted into the kiss, letting go of his arm and wrapping both around his head; while he felt Mickey’s arms around his waist; holding him close. 

 

   Both pull away from each other; catching their breaths; “Like your hair Gallagher.” Ian ran a hand thru his hair; “yeah I uh… wanted something different.” Mickey smiled; “so you didn’t miss me so much you wanted to look like me?” Ian sighed; “I did miss you.” Mickey sighed and Ian rolled off of him, laying on his side and cupped Mickey check; stroking it with his thumb. “Why did you come all that way with me to just..leave?” Ian sighed and licked his lips; he knew this would come up if he ever saw Mickey again. “I wanted to come with but… all I could think about was...lighting a match to your new life.” 

 

     “I didn’t want you to deal with my lows or my manic episodes.” Mickey sighed and ran his hand down Ian’s side. “I understand that but Ian, we would have made it work.” Ian let out a breath and nodded; “I know, I just...I thought I had my shit together; finally.” moves and lays on his back; “I had a good job, my meds were good.” Let’s out a breath; “I had a boyfriend, then you came back and...then I lost you again.” 

 

    Looks at Mickey; “what happen to the boyfriend?” smacks his lips together as he says it; “He dumped when I got back.” Mickey laughed a bit; “what did you expect?” Ian chuckled, “I missed you Mickey.” Mickey licked his lips and sighed; “I missed you to numb nuts.” Ian laughed and sighed; “what now?” Mickey cupped Ian’s face; “We do our time together.” Ian smiled and nodded. “Okay.” Mickey sighed and stood up; stretching, “oh by the way,” Ian stood up as well; “yeah?” “you are sucking my dick when I want.” Ian smiled and nodded; “I think I can do that.” Pulls Mickey closer and they both lean in and kiss. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
